


Red Lights Stream

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hey Jude, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had left. Left to find someone else. That was good right? Castiel deserved better. And Dean didn't deserve saving, so he said goodbye. DONT READ THIS IF IT COULD TRIGGER SOMETHING BAD. PLEASE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lights Stream

**Author's Note:**

> "There are no happy endings,  
> Endings are the saddest part.  
> So give me a happy middle,  
> And a very happy start."

Oh God.  
It won't stop.  
It's all red. No. I'm so sorry. Please. There's so much...

The crimson blood streaked down Dean's torso and legs from the slits in his stomach. He laid in the bathroom floor holding the blade tightly against his palm.  
"Cas. Please...I need you..." Tears streaked down Dean's cheeks.  
But Castiel was gone. Left. He needed something new, something that Dean couldn't offer. Castiel needed someone that could control himself, someone that wasn't so fucked up and helpless. The thoughts slurred through Dean's mind. Each and every one screaming I'm sorry. Dean hadn't meant to cut this deep. He had cut before, but never like this. He'd stopped all of the self-harming when Castiel had come into his life. Castiel was the calm of Dean's storm. He'd brought sun to weeks of endless rain. He made the pain a little more bearable. But that was all gone now. The ocean blue eyes that promised hope, had left Dean. And now he was drowning, struggling to breathe.  
The blood kept flowing. It didn't seem like it would ever stop. Dean wasn't afraid of death, he welcomed it. It was eternal peace after a lifetime of hell. Dean, with the little strength he had left, reached his phone and called Castiel. He didn't expect someone to answer, never did. Cas deserved better, so why would he come back?  
"Hello?"  
-silence-  
"Dean? Are you there?"  
"C-Cas" The name came out broken and filled with pain.  
"Dean? Wa-What's wrong? Are you okay?" Castiel's voice filled with worry.  
"I-I'm so sorry. I messed up. I-I need you to know something-" Dean's voice was becoming frail and weak, starting to break due to the lingering life in his body.  
"Dean. Stop. What's going on? No, I'm coming over, just give me 5 min-"  
"Cas, I-I love you....Good-bye."  
"DEAN! NO! WAIT-"

Dean closed the phone, ending the call. He was so weak....and he'd lost so much blood. Dean's head slid to the tile floor with a soft thud, and then the world began to grow darker. And Dean waited, he waited for death, for the peace. It was beginning to take more and more strength to open his eyes. Finally his eyes closed and opened one final time. Just as the sirens began to grow in the distance. But the noise kept fading, just like Dean's vision. The last noise reaching Dean's ears was the sound of the bathroom door crashing open and Castiel's footsteps as he ran inside. But Dean missed the look on Castiel's face. The life leaving his body and the sparkle leaving his eyes. Dean missed the shout of his name, and the wrapping of arms around his body. He missed Castiel's tears landing on his cheek, mixing with his own. He missed Castiel's voice pleading for him to come back.  
"Dean...Please hold on. Stay with me." Silence echoed the room.  
Castiel sat in the floor, holding the lifeless body tightly against his chest. Rocking back and forth, and Castiel's soft hum filled the room.  
"A-and anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude refrain. Dont carry the weight of the world on your shoulder." The quiet singing breaking the deafening silence.  
"H-hey Jude." Castiel's voice rough from crying.  
"I-I love you too. Dean, I'm so sorry" Castiel's words were cut off as paramedics rushed in, pulling Dean away with cold and empty eyes.

Castiel sat in the floor, as tears continued to run down his face and clouding his eyes. Silently wishing that this was fake, just a nightmare. But it wasn't, Dean was gone. Forever. The only things remaining were the shining red tiles, the blade that had caused so much grief, and the three words that sat heavy in Castiel's heart. Three of Dean's last words.  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Pain


End file.
